The Hardest Decisions
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Hermione must make the decision between what is right and what is easy. Fighting for him before the Volturi or giving him up to protect him and his family. (This will be a two shot!) Sorry but no Esme
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was baffled as to how she found herself in the predicaments that she often did. The one she currently found herself in was certainly a major problem. Yes, standing before the Volturi was very large problem. Standing before the Volturi, protecting a vampire they have decided to eliminate was even larger problem. The man standing behind her had somehow slipped into her heart in the short eight months she had worked in Volterra.

"You dare try to stop this," Caius hissed at her. "Felix, kill him now!"

As Hermione saw the large vampire make his move, her wand slid from her sleeve and built a shield around her lover and herself. Felix stopped before them seeing the shield that blocked him from his task. His fingers grazed the shield, putting him in excruciating pain before throwing him across the room away from the pair. "Who's next?" Hermione shouted out.

"Hermione, don't."

Hermione's brown eyes turned around, meeting the golden eyes of her lover, Carlisle Cullen. The pain in his eyes broke Hermione's heart. She knew what Carlisle was thinking; she knew it the moment she saw his eyes. He didn't want to lose anyone else to the Volturi.

Carlisle had begun to find some happiness with the girl before him, who was trying to protect him **.** He lost his previous mate, Esme, to the Volutri, when they had believe his family to turn a child into an immortal. After losing her, he left Forks as the memories of her brought him too much pain. Carlisle and Hermione had met one night outside of a coffee shop after Hermione accidently spilt her coffee on him. She had apologized to him profusely. The apologizing turned into talking until the shop closed, before Carlisle walked her back to her hotel. The pair fell together perfectly, as if they had known each other for ages. Both were caring by nature and had a true thirst for knowledge. The moment they met, he could feel the hum of her magic coming off her. Just as Hermione could tell by his eyes he was a vampire; there was no hiding their secrets from each other.

"No, Carlisle," Hermione pleaded with him. The war Hermione fought in taken many things from her: family, friends, and true happiness. She slowly found that happiness again when Carlisle stepped into her life.

Hermione turned back to the Volturi as she spoke, "The next one to try will die."An unknown member of the Guard tried for an attack, and Hermione held her promise, setting the vampire ablaze before the entire room.

Carlisle stepped up behind her, placing an arm around her and a hand on her wand hand to stop her.

"My, my, Carlisle, you truly have a talent for finding gifted people," Aro spoke, holding a hand up to call off his guard.

"I wasn't looking for anyone, Aro," Carlisle admitted, pulling Hermione closer.

"No dear, Carlisle," Aro spoke happily. Something was not right with this, and it was unnerving Carlisle. "I wasn't accusing you."

"Then what are you saying, Aro?" Carlisle asked.

Aro's eyes locked on to Hermione when it clicked suddenly for Carlisle. The elder vampire was interested in Hermione for his Guard or the witch becoming a vampire in general.

"I already know what you're thinking, _Amico_." Aro laughed. "As much as I would love to have her in my Guard here with us, we will not allow this to continue between the two of you."

"You can't stop it," Hermione spoke up softly. Aro's red eyes turned sharply to the witch.

"I have to agree, Aro," Carlisle spoke, pushing Hermione back behind him. "She's a witch, and she knows about vampires. What's the problem?"

"It's against laws for a vampires and witch to be together." Aro's eye narrowed.

" There is no law against vampires and people of the wizarding world being together. I know our laws quite well." Hermione stated. Being a unspeakable she knew the laws inside and out.

" Maybe for the wizarding world but here we have to keep a balance, turning a witch or wizard could tip that balance." Aro explained before giving a dark chuckled.

"As for not being able to stop you… Well I could just kill the rest of Carlisle's precious family to make my point clear."

"Leave my family out of this!" Carlisle growled angrily.

Hearing Aro threaten his family made her heart break. She knew in that moment that she would have to make a heart shattering decision. "Okay," Hermione's soft voice spoke from behind them

"Hermione—"

"No, you have a family to protect."Hermione turned her cold brown eyes to Aro. "We have agreed. We get to leave now alive, right?"

"Of course, _mia signora,"_ Aro spoke, cheerful once again. "Now that this is settled, you have the night together and that's all. I can at least let you say your goodbyes to one another, I am generous after all."

Carlisle grabbed Hermione, turning her from the room and leading her out. He heard Aro's goodbyes and the doors closed. The only thing Carlisle cared about right now was the sound of Hermione crying beside him. They said nothing to each other as they went back Carlisle's hotel.

"Mr. Cullen?" The front desk attend called him over as he stepped into the entryway.

"Yes?" Carlisle answered solemnly.

"You have several messages for you." The woman handed him a small stack of messages.

"Thank you." Carlisle glanced at the memos, seeing each of his family's names on the slips. "I do not wish to be disturbed tonight by anyone."

"Of course Mr. Cullen." Carlisle nodded heading to the lifts. Luckily, no one else was in the lift. He leant against the back of the lift and let Hermione rest against him. They said nothing, waiting to reach the top of the building. The bell rang, signaling they had arrived to his floor.

Stepping off the lift, they walked to his suite, and Carlisle unlocked the door to let them in.

The door closed softly but it sounded deafening to the Hermione. She turned, throwing her arms around Carlisle, letting out a sob. "How could he do that?"

"That's who they are," Carlisle spoke softly, picking her up into his arms and walking over to the large black couch in the center of the living room. He lay back on the couch, curling her into his side and running his fingers along her back.

Carlisle sighed, hearing his cell phone go off sitting on the coffee table. Leaning up, Carlisle grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello."

 _"Carlisle!"_ A woman exclaimed through the phone before firing off questions. _"Why haven't you answered your phone? Who is the woman with you? Why were you before the Volturi? They wanted you killed!"_

Carlisle sighed before answering, "Alice, I can only answer one question at a time."

 _"I'm sorry. I'm worried about you, Carlisle."_

"Don't be, Alice, everything is fine," Carlisle tried to reassure her, but the sound of his voice told another story. "As for your questions. My phone was in the Suite. The woman is Hermione. Honestly, Alice, I don't feel like talking about the rest right now. I will be coming back home in about two days. I will explain then."

 _"Okay, Carlisle. See you soon, bye."_

"Bye," Carlisle said, closing the phone and dropping it back on the table. "Sorry. That was my daughter, so to speak." He felt Hermione nodding, laying against his chest.

"Why haven't you told them about me?" she asked him.

"Lately, I had just called to check in nothing more. Not that I didn't want to tell them, I just wanted something to myself."

"This isn't fair," Hermione whispered, her fingers tightening around Carlisle's shirt.

"I know," Carlisle agreed.

"I'm sorry, I just agreed with Aro, but I know how much your family means to you. You need them." Hermione sighed, sitting up to look at him. "How could he threaten your family?"

Carlisle pulled her to him placing his lips on hers. "It wouldn't be the first time," Carlisle spoke, pulling back slightly to look in her eyes. "Aro is looking for a reason to rip my family apart. He desperately wants Alice and Edward in his Guard. I have to protect them and you. I will protect you, even if it means letting you go."

"I will do the same for you," Hermione spoke, straddling his legs and running her fingertips across his chest. "But for tonight, I'm holding on as tight as I can."

Carlisle's hands tightened on her hips, pulling her closer, before placing his lips on her. He then trailed kisses down her neck. His hands moved up her back and grabbed her zipper, sliding it down. His fingers grazed her back. The warmth of her skin felt perfect under his hands.

"Hermione, we shouldn't," Carlisle whispered, feeling his body tighten under Hermione. His traitorous hands slid over her body slowly.

"Yes we should," Hermione said huskily, undoing the buttons of his shift and sliding it off of him. Carlisle grabbed her tightly by the arse before carrying her to the bedroom at vampire speed. Tearing her dress off the rest of the way, he laid her back on the bed. "I liked that dress."

Carlisle chuckled. "I'll get you another one."

His lips went to her lips as he tried to put all of his love into one kiss. His hands slightly knotted themselves in her hair before bringing his mouth to her breast, kissing and nibbling on them. He was very happy that the blood of his witch did not appealed to him. He could hear her heart pounding, and the blood rushing through her veins.

"Carlisle, please don't make me wait," she whimpered. "The closer you are to me the better."

Carlisle stood, taking off his pants. She was beautiful in his eyes, even with the scars she tried to hide from him. Crawling back over her and settling between her legs, he entered her slowly. The soft moan she made reached his ears as he felt he nails tighten slight on his back. She was tight around him, and it was hard to keep from moving, as she felt amazing.

As he began to move, Hermione clung to him, kissing him anywhere she could. Gradually the pace and strength of his thrusts increased, and Hermione's body soon matched his rhythm. He could quickly feel her body begin to tighten around him. Moving her legs around his waist, he began thrusting deeper.

Hermione cried out, her fingers knotting in his hair as she felt her climax hit. Her cries quickly brought Carlisle to his own ending. Holding on to one another, he looked up into her eyes. "I love you."

Hermione's eyes teared up as she placed her hands on the side of his face. "I love you too, more than you know."

"I know," Carlisle said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione let out a small chuckle, running her finger through his hair. His normally combed black hair was sticking up worse than Harry's. "Your hair is sticking up everywhere."

"It's your fault." Carlisle moved off her and pulled her into his side. Hermione let out a traitorous yawn, giving Carlisle his chance to chuckle at her. "Sleep. I will be here when you wake."

Hermione's eyes opened slightly, and she saw Carlisle come out of the bathroom with black dress pants on and no shirt. The sun was peeking in the room just enough to hit him; his skin was mesmerizing – not that it normally wasn't.

"Morning," Carlisle spoke, coming to sit down beside her. Peeking over the covers, her brown eyes meet his gold ones. "Are you planning on getting out of bed?" Carlisle asked Hermione, who shook her head, going back under the covers.

"I don't want this day to start," Hermione mumbled from under the covers. Carlisle heard the crack in her voice.

Pulling back the covers, he saw the tears rolling from her eyes. "Love, don't cry."

Sitting up, she put her arms around his neck. "How can I not? I don't want to lose you, Carlisle."

"I don't want to lose you either."

"But we have to," Hermione sobbed. "I know what they have already took form you. I don't want to be the cause of you losing more. I know what your family means to you."

Carlisle kissed her forehead only causing her to sob harder. "Go take a shower. I'll be waiting for you in the dining room."

He pulled away, walking to the bedroom door when Hermione's voice stopped him. "How is this so easy for you?"

Carlisle glanced over his shoulder, he looked at the woman he was in love with. "Trust me, Hermione, it's not." Walking out, he closed the door softly, going to sit at the dining table. Sitting with a sigh, he could hear her moving to the shower, turning on the taps. The glass door to the shower closed, the water splattering. Just over the other sounds, he could make out her broken cries. Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was sure that if he could cry he would be the same as her, a complete mess.

Snatching open the paper, he tried not to listen.

Hermione walked into the dining room dressed in a simple cream colored sun dress. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head with tendrils hanging loose around her face. She opted out of make up today, the tears didn't stop long enough to put any on. The area around her eyes and cheeks were splotchy and red. Hermione spotted Carlisle sitting the table behind the paper. Making her way over quietly, she sat at his side, and even though he didn't move at first, she knew Carlisle heard her every move.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, making Carlisle look over the paper.

He frowned. "What for?"

"Thinking this wasn't hard for you too." Hermione rubbed her hands together, placing them on the table.

Carlisle covered her hands with his as he spoke, "Don't worry. I am not mad. I have something for you."

He stood walking over to the foyer table grabbing a square blue bow, the initials **H W** on the outside of the box. Coming back to his chair he placed the box in front of her.

"What is this?" Hermione looked between him and the box on the table.

"Open the box, Hermione." Carlisle smiled slightly. "This was meant for tonight as a gift for you."

As Hermione open the box, her jaw dropped seeing a necklace resting in it. The necklace was a simple platinum chain. The pendent setting held a large diamond with smaller diamonds set around it. The name above the necklace caught her attention next, Harry Winston.

"I cannot accept this from you," Hermione began speaking as Carlisle already had it out of the box going around her neck.

"Yes you can," Carlisle said closing the latch. He looked down at her. "Something to remember me by."

"Like I could really forget you."

Hermione stood, placing her arms around his neck. "I don't have anything for you."

"I don't need anything." Carlisle smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"What do you get the man who has everything?" Before Carlisle could answer, a knock come to the door.

"Come in," Carlisle yelled, slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

"Sir, we are her to take the lady's things down."

"They're in the bedroom," Hermione said simply. "The blue luggage."

The young man nodded making his way to the room. "Bring everything down. I will be leaving as well. Change everything to my account." The man nodded again, walking silently out of the room.

Carlisle grabbed the box off the table placing it into one of Hermione's small bags. Grabbing the bag, he took Hermione by the hand and lead her down the hallway to the lift.

The rain stormed down around the hotel as they stood, waiting for the car to pick them up. A simple but nice car pulled under the covered area. An older man stepped out of the car and quickly came around the car to shake Carlisle's hand.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, anywhere I can take you, it will be my pleasure." Neither of them corrected the man's mistake.

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled. "Just to the airport, please."

"Right away, sir," he spoke, grabbing the door pulling it open for the pair.

As they were settled in the car, Carlisle raised the window between the front and back of the car, giving them some privacy. Carlisle frowned, hearing the movements of another vampire on the streets. Looking over, he saw Jane standing at the corner of the road in the shadows watching them.

"I guess they're making sure we do what they say," Hermione said looking at Jane as well. Hermione didn't miss the smirk on the vampires face as they passed by her.

As they drove to the airport, nothing passed between the pair but soft touches from the other. They held onto each other tightly, knowing that this would be their last time together. The closer the car came to the airport, the more they felt their hearts break, shattering into pieces.

The pair stood looking at the screen and saw their gates were at separate ends of the airport. Hermione's flight was to depart in twenty minutes. Carlisle still had forty-five minutes to wait.

Hermione's arms tightened around Carlisle's neck, not wanting to let go. Hermione pulled back looking into his eyes. "I think after I leave it would be easier…"

"No contact," Carlisle supplied sadly. "I agree."

"I'm sorry."

Carlisle made to speak as the intercom cut them off. "Last call for flight 501. Florence, Italy to London, England."

"It's time," Carlisle whispered to her.

"I know," she replied, turning away quickly trying to go to the gate. Carlisle grabbed her, pulling her back against him and placing his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Placing his hands on the sides of her face, his thumbs slid over her cheeks.

"Needed one more of those," Carlisle spoke, resting his forehead against hers.

"Same but I do need to go now," Hermione, said pulling away. Carlisle nodded. "I don't want you to see me completely fall apart."

"Goodbye, Hermione," Carlisle said, looking at her with pain-filled eyes.

"Goodbye, Carlisle." Hermione's voice broke as she walked to the gate and handed over her ticket. She walked through the door and heard it close shut. She did not look back, knowing she would throw everything away to be back in his arms.

Even thought they were going home, they were leaving home at the same time because they had both found home in each other's arms.

A.N: There will be a second half to this! Dont worry! Just not sure when that will be... Any who I hope you like this until the second half comes out!

Also thank you articcat621 a million times over for all of your help and answering my very odd questions.

JenniseiBlack


	2. Chapter 2

_"Goodbye, Hermione," Carlisle said, looking at her with pain-filled eyes._

 _"Goodbye, Carlisle." Hermione's voice broke as she walked to the gate and handed over her ticket. She walked through the door and heard it close shut. She did not look back, knowing she would throw everything away to be back in his arms._

 _Even thought they were going home, they were leaving home at the same time because they had both found a home in each other's arms._

Sitting at her desk, Hermione shuffled trough paperwork of escaped death eaters that had escaped two weeks ago. She sighed looking at the names on the list; they were awaiting the kiss. Why all these years later these death eaters were awaiting the kiss still boggled her mind. The list of missing death eaters were; Thorfinn Rowle, Walden Macnair, Alecto Carrow, and Antonin Dolohov.

Giving a long sigh, she leaned back in her chair running her hands over her face; as she felt her necklace slide across her skin. Her hand reached for the pendant playing with it in her hands.

 _"Something to remember me by."_

Hermione paused hearing Carlisle's words play through her head. After four years she still missed and loved him more than anything in the world. She thought about him; wondering how he was and what he was doing. They had kept their promise of no contact. Contact; the word brought the thoughts of Carlisle's hands and body on her.

 _Hermione cried out, her fingers knotting in his hair as she felt her climax hit. Her cries quickly brought Carlisle to his own ending. Holding on to one another, he looked up into her eyes. "I love you."_

A rapid knock on Hermione's door caused Hermione to jump, she huffed giving a yell. "Come in."

"You sound like a pleasant person this morning," Draco stated entering Hermione's office. Walking over, he placed a cup of tea on her desk.

Hermione looked down eyeing the tea suspiciously. "Draco, why did you bring me tea," She questioned picking it up taking a drink of it.

"Well, at least I see you didn't think I poisoned it," Draco said sitting in front of her desk.

"No, you have been my partner for the last 3 years. If you really wanted to kill me you would have done it then." Hermione smirked at him. "What I also meant is over those three years the only time you have brought me tea is when you bring me bad news so what is it?"

"The minister wants to see you and I, in thirty minutes in his office," Draco told her sounding puzzled as to why the minister wanted them.

"Why would Kingsley want us?" Hermione also said sounding confused normally he would call Harry.

"There's a client wanting us to work this problem as he is calling. Kingsley said he has more info for us when we get there." Draco informed her.

Drinking the last bit of her tea Hermione stood to walk to the door of her office. Draco jumped out of his chair rushing to her side. Draco didn't need to ask where she was going he already knew.

"We're here to see the minister," Hermione stated to the minister's secretary, who looked to be quite nervous.

"Yes, they're waiting for you." The girl stuttered quickly motioning for Hermione to enter the minister's office. Hermione frowned at this something wasn't right, Hermione looked at Draco seeing he was as much on edge as she was.

Hermione opened the door walking into the minister's office. Hermione could see people sitting in the chairs before Kingsley's desk. "Minister, You wanted to see Draco and me."

"Yes, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Our guests have some information in your case." Kingsley informed her.

"Ok." Hermione turned looking down at the back of the person's head seeing black hair. She didn't ask why Kingsley didn't send this person down to her office. "What information do you have for me, sir," Hermione asked taking not of the man's hand resting on the chair.

The man's hand tapped against the chair before he stood to turn around to look at face Hermione. Seeing the man's face, Hermione felt the air rip from her lungs. Warm red eyes met cold brown eyes.

"Mia signora, You don't look happy to see me."

Hermione's eyes flared as he spoke to her. "Why the hell would I be happy to see you, Aro?" Hermione hissed.

The Volturi leader simply smiled, "No hug for your old friend?"

Draco and Kingsley gave Hermione a shocked expression. Wondering how Hermione had met the leader of the Volturi Coven.

"Oh, my they don't know your little secret. I wonder what Carli-." Aro stopped feeling Hermione's wand pressed into his chest. Glancing down at her wand he smirked.

Hermione saw a shadow loom over her looking over she saw Felix standing beside her. "This is business do not bring him up," Hermione growled dropping her wand backing up to the other side of the room. Hermione glared crossing her arms. "Well, what do you know? "

"Your death eaters as you call them, Have joined forces with a group of rogue vampires; that want to move against us," Aro explained.

Hermione gave a snort earning a glare from Kingsley. Hermione quickly mouthed an apology to the minister.

"If they pair together it could mean disaster for both of our worlds and we can't have that." Aro continued; not paying attention to Hermione's attitude towards him.

"Why are you worried they will turn our kind," Hermione asked with underlining malice.

Aro turned to Hermione with the biggest grin across his face. "Of course not. If a wizard or witch is bitten. They must hope they can survive."

Hermione's face contorted in rage. "You told me it would tip the balance If a one of us was turned."

Aro shrugged, "If they survive the bite it could tip that balance. Said person could choose a side of either world. We couldn't have that, or have a race stronger than both."

"You manipulative bastard." Hermione bit out half crying.

"I was only protecting your life."

"No, you were only trying to hurt Carlisle, again. You threatened his family over that. We only wanted one another nothing else." Hermione reminded him.

Aro Shrugged turning back to Kingsley, " I think it would be beneficial for us to work together to end this problem once and for all. Wouldn't you agree on that, Minister. Your two best from the wizarding world and my two best from Volterra working together."

"What about the safety of my people?" Kingsley asked leaning back in his chair, looking over to Hermione and Draco.

"You have my word of protection and I ask for the same of mine," Aro asked.

Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"I know your people wondered through my city not long ago. They may still be there, If miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy would like to leave with us now we can get started on this, promptly."

"who would we be working with," Hermione asked looking at Aro.

"Felix and Demetri my sweet." Aro smiled. "I know your displeasure with Jane. We wouldn't want any accidents."

"Minister, Is there anything else? Draco and I must get ready to leave." Hermione asked looking to Kingsley.

"Of course. You and Draco have immunity for anything; you may have to do to finish this."

"Please meet us at the airport at sundown and we shall leave for Volterra." Aro smiled making his way out of the ministry.

Hermione entered her flat with Draco dropping here things waiting for her to grab her things. Grabbing a bag from the hall closet, she threw her bag on the bed. Flicking her wand letting clothes begin to fill her bag.

"Want to tell me what that was about at the ministry?" Draco asked cautiously

"Do I want to? No. I am going to, though." Hermione began telling her tale to Draco. "No one knows about this Draco; not even harry."

Draco nodded for her to continue.

"I was working in Volterra for a while, I met someone." Hermione paused taking a breath. " His name was Carlisle Cullen. I feel very quickly in love with him. The Volturi found out forbid us to be together making me think that that wizard and witches couldn't be turned or so I thought. Aro threatened his family and I couldn't let anything happen to Carlisle's family. So I agreed to leave Carlisle and I came home. I haven't seen or spoken Carlisle in four years." Hermione's whiskey brown eyes meet Draco's gray eyes, with tear forming. "It's why I threw myself so far into my work and wouldn't date."

"You were heartbroken," Draco said simply.

Hermione nodded playing with her necklace.

"That's from him isn't it?" Draco asked as his eyes found the necklace. "He has very nice taste."

"Yes, he does," She answered as her bag closed coming to her side. "Aro makes it seem as if he doesn't want Carlisle to turn me, but I can see through that. He would love for someone powerful from our world to survive the change and become a part of his guard but at the same time, he fears us."

"With good reason I am sure," Draco said. "Come we don't want to be late."

Hermione set on the jet wondering if smacking Draco in the face would be considered rude seeing as he was fast asleep. leaving her alone with Aro, who was sitting across from her. They had only been the air for about thirty minutes. She had two more hours with the vampire.

"Are you going to speak with me, Hermione?" Aro questioned. "I wouldn't mind the conversation."

"Unless it has to do with the job we have nothing to speak of," Hermione said looking out of the window.

"What if I made you an offer," Aro asked. He could see he interest peek but she wouldn't respond to him, he continued speaking. "If we finish this job properly, I may reconsider my position on your relationship with your sweet Carlisle."

"I won't fall for that bait easily," Hermione said turning to meet his gaze. "Reconsider, is not the word that should be in that sentence. Change should be the word you used. Reconsider means you could still say no. I am young Aro, not stupid. Do not toy with me."

"No, you certainly aren't." Aro sighed, he hoped she would fall for his bait. Aro pondered to himself if he should just let the girl go to Carlisle. If he bit her and she died it would be a problem solved. If she lived the miraculous vampire she would make.

Hermione huffed looking at Aro. "Do not dangly Carlisle in my face."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Not for a second."

"Smart girl." He was quite for a moment, his finger tips met as he gazed at Hermione.

Two and a half hours later Hermione and Draco stood in the meet room with the Volturi. Discussing where the rogue group could be hiding in the city. Looking over the maps of the city old and new.

"Do you see anything that sticks out to you Draco?" Hermione asked sliding the maps around the tables.

"If they are going to be anywhere, it's going to be something grand," Draco informed rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the statement; hiding somewhere grand. "Also remain hidden; probably with wards, if not blood wards. Stronger than normal wards and harder to find."

"Will be found together?" Hermione glanced over the table to see Caius had joined their conversation.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "They are like a pack. Stronger together."

"But easier to find," Draco announced picking up the map holding it up for them to see. Showing an old large house sitting close to the corner of the city. "It screams Death eater hold out."

Hermione frowned, "It really does."

Hermione and Draco stood with the Volturi Guard outside of the abandoned building. She frowned up at the build covering her nose; as well as Draco.

"What is that smell." Hermione gasped out trying not to breathe.

"Bodies." Felix grinned down at her.

Hermione grimaced, "How can you grin over something like that?"

"Not that, I am grinning at the face your making," Felix spoke moving over and opening the door of the building. "Ladies first."

Hermione glared pulling out her wand casting a charm over her, to where she couldn't smell the foul odor. Walking forward, she stepped through the door, casting a light charm. Glancing around the room, Hermione could see nothing really out of place until her eyes found foot tracks through the heavy layer of dust that had collected on the floor, leading to the stairs.

"This way," Demetri spoke causing Hermione to jump a little. Demetri smiled, " The smell is stronger upstairs. The other two are going down."

Hermione nodded following Demetri up the staircase.

"Having fun yet?" Demetri whispered to her.

"Fun? Really?" Hermione frowned. "Looking for death eaters and vampire that would like to kill all of us. Or the fact I am here helping the same vampires that helped break my heart. and the possible reason that if I am bitten I either die or become a vampire. No, I am not finding this very fun."

"Pity." Demetri frowned glance down at her.

Hermione grabbed his arm stopping him at the stop of the staircase. "Why?

Hermione really expected him to lash out at her for touching him but a softness passed over his face. "I can feel power roll off of you, Hermione. You would survive the transformation. A very long time ago, I had fallen in love with a woman; a witch even." Demetri went quite, his jaw clenched tightly. "It ended badly, very badly."

"You're the reason. They won't allow it." Hermione stated as realization passed over her face.

"Hopefully, things will end differently for you."

"Thank you."

Demetri nodded, " I'll take the left you take the right." Demetri disappeared down the hall leaving Hermione on her own searching through the rooms. Looking in the rooms, she found very little in them until see come upon the last room. Opening the door, Hermione saw bodies lined against the wall.

"Oh my-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence as she was pushed into the wall. Looking up, Hermione found the red eyes and a nasty smile turned to her.

"Hello, little mudblood." Her eyes widened as he instantly went for her neck.

"Demetri," Hermione screamed struggling against the man.

Feeling his ripped off of her Hermione took a defense stance holding out her wand getting a good look at the man before her. Demetri stood at her side ready to fight if need be.

"Antonin Dolohov, looking kind of ragged lately." Hermione grimaced looking at him. "God, how did you survive the bite?"

"I was the only one to survive." He rasped out his eyes rapidly looking around the room for an exit.

"Make a move and I'll light you ablaze," Hermione growled moving closer keeping her wand on him.

Antonin grinned, "Come now tell me you aren't still sore over that night in the ministry?"

"Really? Get past it." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why run with vampires? What's in it for you?"

"What's not in it for me?" Antonin shrugged. "I live forever and keep my wizarding power; as well as possibly getting some revenge on others from my past. I just help them take down the Volturi."

Demetri growled moving closer.

"See now I wouldn't do that," Antonin spoke sliding a little farther away "With your little heart to heart in the hallway gave me the information I needed to take my revenge on you love, through you sweet, Carlisle Cullen. You friends downstairs gave me the location to him and his family. I am going to watch you suffer, first."

Hermione instantly sent flames flying towards him, but he was too quick, jumping out the window he apperated in mid air. Running to the window Hermione couldn't see the former wizard anywhere.

"I suggest you get to him fast," Demetri spoke from behind her.

Hermione hit the wall with her fist. She had to get to Carlisle and fast.

Carlisle set in his study, as his mind and heart was a million miles away with a British witch. He could still hear her sweet voice playing in his head. the memories of four years previously were still fresh to his mind. His eyes closed wondering if he had truly made the right decision that day by giving her up. hearing laughter from outside.

Turning in his chair, he rolled over to his window looking down to the yard seeing his family; was the one thing that brought a smile to his face lately. His eyes caught Alice looking at him giving him a smile, waving for him to come and join the family.

Carlisle nodded going outside with the family.

"Carlisle, Are you ok?" Alice asked quietly; trying not to draw attention to their conversation.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Carlisle replied, chuckling a little as Renesme tackled Jacob to the ground.

"You're a horrible liar," Alice whispered with a sad smile.

Carlisle looked at her with a frown, "Imagine losing Jasper, then you find a small piece of happiness only to have that ripped away, and that small thing made you begin to come alive again. "

"I'm sorry Carlisle. If there was somethi-." Alice's words froze, as she stared into space.

Carlisle realized she was having a vision. He grabbed her shoulders holding her up. Alice's eye refocused.

"Hermione's with the Volturi." Alice gasped looking up to Carlisle. Catching the rest of the families attention.

"Hermione?" Carlisle gasped. "What do you mean she's with the Volturi."

"Her government has her working with them," Alice replied. "With Demetri and Felix to be exact, someone is coming after you because of her."

"Who is it?" Carlisle demanded he was now getting the attention of his family.

"I don't know I haven't seen him before but he knows her." Alice grimaced. "He is going to hurt her through you."

"Where is she, Alice?" Carlisle demanded as he began to panic slightly.

Alice grabbed the side of her head, almost in pain from the images flash so quickly inside her head. "I can't tell between the both of them, their decisions keep flipping around so quickly."

Alice cried out causing Jasper to fly to her side. "Thier here."

A loud crack sound in the silence, a red-eyed man appeared, his eyes locked on Carlisle's form; a smile quickly crossed his face. "Here I thought you would be hard to find."

Bella grabbed Renesmee quickly taking her in the house with Jacob as the protection. Edward and the rest of the family remained.

"Now just to finish my job," Antonin said moving for Carlisle. Completely focused on Carlisle Antonin hadn't heard Hermione and Draco Arrive in the clearing.

"Confingo." Hermione yelled watched in pure satisfaction the spell explode across Antonin's back. "you'll touch him over my dead body." She growled glare in down.

"Counting on it," Antonin growled firing a spell back to her. A battle began between her, Draco against Antonin. spells fired back and forth until on explode sending Draco and Hermione flying backwards.

"Get him," Emmett yelled quickly moving after him.

"Not that easy," He said disappearing from their site.

"Where did he go?"

"After Hermione," Carlisle growled taking off looking for her.

It didn't take Carlisle long before he found her hurt on the ground bleeding from the inside of the thigh. Her small hands were trying to apply pressure to stop the blood from coming out, Carlisle was glad the rest of his family didn't follow him.

"Hermione," He said rushing to her side removing his belt he placed it around her thigh as a tourniquet.

"Carlisle?" Spoke questioningly looking into his golden eyes. Small tears rolled down her face, she reached out grabbing his hand.

"I'm here, nothing will happen to you," Carlisle assured her.

"Let not get her hopes up," Antonin said grabbing Carlisle by the should ripping him away from Hermione. "before I kill him." He grabbed Hermione latching on to her neck, causing her to scream out in pain.

Carlisle didn't hesitate to grab the man's head yanking it from his shoulders, as Emmett entered the clearing. Emmett grabbed him removing the rest of the pieces.

"Burn the pieces." Carlisle running to Hermione scooping her up into his arms.

Draco stepped in the clearing, walking over he lit the body parts a blaze without a word. His eyes were on his partner, bleeding all over the man she loved. She began to cry out.

"What's happening?" Draco asked.

"The venom is spreading, I need to get her back to the house," Carlisle said taking off in a blur.

Carlisle stood as still as a statue watching over Hermione as the venom spread through her veins. He never wanted to see her like this they had protected one another by letting each other go. His heart was shattering silently as the muscles slightly convulsed under her skin.

"Carlisle, This isn't your fault." Alice tried to console. "She will be perfect. She was strong enough to survive the change."

"She already was perfect," he whispered.

"There truly was nothing you could have done," Draco spoke up from across the room. "Antonin would never have stopped. He has been obsessed with her since she was fifteen."

"I never said it was my fault," Carlisle replied.

"You don't have too; it's written across your face," Draco spoke before walking out of the room going down stairs.

"She is about to wake up," Alice whispered leaving the room after closing the door behind her.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly sitting up, observing the room; she could see everything even the slightest bit of dust. standing Hermione slowly walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Taking in her appearance in the mirror, She looked the same except beautiful. Her normally frizzy hair was laying perfectly around her shoulders, the frizz no long plagued her hair. Her eye were bright red but that wasn't what was holding her attention. what was holding her attention was the fact mud blood was no long carved into her arm. Her fingers glided over the skin.

"It venom heals any scars no matter how old, they may be," Carlisle spoke softly from behind her.

Slowly turning around, Hermione found Carlisle watching her. Seeing this man now took over her senses, he became the center of her thoughts, soul, and the world.

"Hermione? Do you remember me?" Carlisle asked a nervous tremor sounded in his voice.

Hermione blood red eyes glided over as placing a hand on his chest and one on his face; she looked into his eyes. "I couldn't have ever forgotten you, Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle gave a sigh of relief pulling her against his chest. Hermione gently placed her arms around his waist. "I thought I wouldn't ever see you again," She whispered into his chest.

"Me too," He replied placing a kiss on her forehead. "I've missed you."

"I missed you as well." Hermione pulled back looking up at him. "I've been turned haven't I?"

"Yes." Carlisle nodded not letting her go.

"I thought so," Hermione frowned slightly. "Shouldn't I be wilder?"

"I think your magic has something to do with it. you had once told me you had a true control to your mind, I guess that has carried over, as well as you magic. I can still feel it humming off of you." Carlisle said looking down at the necklace resting on her neck.

"It never left my neck," Hermione confessed.

"I am glad."

"Carlisle, what will we do about Aro?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I am not sure," He replied honestly.

"What do we do from here?"

Carlisle smiled, "We will figure it out as we go."

"Nothing matters as long as I have you beside me." Hermione smiled looking up at him. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too," He spoke softly. "Let's hunt; then you can meet my family. Come with me?"

"I'll follow you anywhere," Hermione spoke taking Carlisle's hand.

"Master, The witch was turned by the one you wanted to be killed. "

Aro turned sharply, "by Carlisle?"

"No, it was the wizard."

"Leave me." Aro said with a wave of his hand. The guard left quickly from the room. "Only a matter of time, Carlisle."

Well that's the end! This is only a two shot. I hope Carlisle's and Hermione's end was okay. As for Aro...well just use your imagination.


End file.
